Scouts d'Haïti
The Association Nationale des Scouts d'Haïti (ANSH, National Association of the Scouts of Haiti; in Haitian Creole Asosyasyon nasyonal eskout dayiti) is the national Scouting organisation of Haiti. Scouting in Haiti started in 1916 and became a member of the World Organisation of the Scout Movement (WOSM) in 1932 and again in 1940. The coeducational association has 43,618 members (as of 2011). The Scout Motto is Sois Prêt (Be Prepared) in French. Programs Besides the traditional Scouting program, the ANSH is engaged in the development of the country. Fields of work are * fighting illiteracy * reforestation * environmental protection * evening-schools * international exchanges * services to the community * AIDS prevention Age groups The association is divided in three age-groups: * Lovetaux - Cub Scouts (ages 8 to 11) * Scouts (ages 11 to 17) * Rovers or Routiers (ages 17 to 22) History Origin The first Scout groups in Haiti began their work in 1916 and formed an association in 1926. In 1932, this association became a member of WOSM, but membership was cancelled in 1939. In 1940, a new association, the Association Nationale des Scouts d'Haïti, was created and was recognized by WOSM that same year. In 1962, Haiti became the first country to issue a postage stamp featuring Lady Baden-Powell. 2004 Hurricane Jeanne After Hurricane Jeanne in 2004, the association helped with the reconstruction of Gonaïves. They were supported through donations by the worldwide community of Scouts, especially by the Scouts de France. 2010 Haiti earthquake response On January 13, 2010, the Asociacion de Scouts Dominicanos organized Scout Solidarity with Haiti to support Scouts d'Haïti after the 2010 Haiti earthquake.Scouts, "Scout Solidarity with Haiti", 13 January 2010 The Asociacion de Scouts Dominicanos have made several deliveries of food, water, tents and tools for the Scouts of Haiti, to support its operations; it is the only tangible aid has been delivered to the Scouts of Haiti from any Scout organization. They are promoting international support for operations of the Scouts of Haiti. On January 15, 2010 the World Organization of the Scout Movement organized Solidarity with Haiti to support Scouts d'Haïti after the 2010 Haiti earthquake.Scouts, "Solidarity with Haiti : Call for international donations", 14 January 2010 The World Scout Bureau has been successful in contacting the representatives of the Scouts d'Haïti. Hundreds of Scouts visited the association's president, Gerard-Marie Tardieu, regularly, either to offer their assistance or to accept rescue missions.Scouts, "Haitian Scouts in action. The scout alliance prepares." 18 January 2010 The Scouts of Jacmel have helped the firefighters to find and rescue those trapped under rubble, and in the distribution of food and water to the victims.Chronicle Herald, "It’s home, at least for now", Stephen Maher, 25 January 2010 (accessed 25 January 2010) The Scouts of Léogâne have helped in the distribution of food and water.Huffington Post, "It's the Haitians who Will Rebuild Their Country", Patrick Solomon, 27 January 2010 (accessed 28 January 2010) The Scouts of Saint-Marc have put in place a makeshift clinic that provides primary care to the injured coming from Port-au-Prince. The Scouts of the Saint-Georges and Caleb groups have helped over 2000 to reach the borders of the Dominican Republic in their personal cars so that the wounded may be treated. Through local committees, the two groups have been able to provide many with food and shelter in their own homes. The Scouts of the Gideon de Carrefour group have pulled out about 300 cadavers from under the debris and saved about 725, have fabricated coffins for the dozen Scouts who died, and they have dug a communal trench to bury 150 of the dead. A mission for the evaluation of the International Scout Aid left Paris to assess and readapt the plan of action designed to the needs of the situation. The mission consists of a volunteer member of the Scouts et Guides de France, a journalist from the French magazine La Vie, and will be supported by the representative of the Movimiento Scout Católico of Spain. WOSM is also in collaboration with the United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees and UNICEF.http://www.sgdf.fr/Les-ministeres-de-l-eduction-et-de References * World Scout Bureau (1979), Scouting 'Round the World. 1979 edition. ISBN 2-88052-001-0 * World Organization of the Scout Movement (1990), Scoutin 'Round the World. 1990 edition. ISBN 2-88052-001-0 External links * Official website * Club of Former Scouts and Guides of Haiti CASEGHA-USA * Solidaridad Scout con Haiti * Scout Solidarity with Haiti See also * Association Nationale des Guides d'Haïti Category:WOSM member organizations Category:Scouting and Guiding in Haiti Category:2010 Haiti earthquake relief Category:Organizations established in 1940